SW: Aftermath
Star Wars: A Tale of Two Meetings An Empire Reforged A text crawl moved upward, and the story began, as it usually does. But instead of the usual yellow text disappearing into the sky, it was imaginary and the readers had to imagine it going into the nothingness that is space. But when it descended, we see a large field of debris that is the formerly moon-sized superweapon; the Death Star. Now in ruins, with all of its personnel evacuated in a panic and its fleet scattered, the Emperor was dead and so was his right hand, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Vader. With the Rebellion victorious for the second time in four years after their first in the Battle of Yavin, the Empire was informed due to the boastful broadcast to most citizens in the inner and middle rims. The chaos unleashed was rampant, quarantine and military lockdown on many worlds ripe for upheaving of local government. The situation was getting out of hand and this brought the highest of assigned leaders of the Imperial Order together to discuss a strategy on how to quell these talks of insurrection and to deal with the rogue faction that is the Rebel Alliance. This being the case, a large room of Grand Moffs, Governors, Admirals, Generals and other Imperial Officials were gathered and all had the look as if a ghost had shown up. Not all showed up in person, many were scattered across the galaxy and had to use hologram interface to be substituted in their place. Wrinkled faces, weary eyes and licking lips all were looking around aghast. The least likely scenario has happened and the Empire has lost more than trillions of credits and thousands of men in this endeavor. They lost the 2nd iteration of planet destroyers, and worst, they lost the two most powerful and influential members of their government. Someone had to put this madness in its place; the question is, could any of them work together well enough to do it? One jumped to the task; one all knew and many loathed. "Right, I think we should start this off by addressing the concerns of the uprisings going on in the broadcasted worlds in the Mid-Rim and Outer Core," Mas Amedda started, sweeping his blue spindly hands over a holo-pad and brushing up a number of displays to those participating in the meeting. "Including Coruscant, we've had a harsh time quelling the substantial riots and insurrections being poised by those spurred on by this information. Unlike before, when the First Death Star was destroyed, his late Imperial majesty was able to silence the rumors and blame it on the act of rampant terrorism. However, that can't be helped this time. The shock of the current situation had enabled us a brief window to act, but without an Emperor's leadership, they were quick to rebel and the ignition for rebellion was lit without supreme authority." "I could've told you that!" Scoffed Governor Adelhard, the aged man of white-grey hair and fair complexion said with a wrinkled turn of his mustache. "I have the entire Anoat Sector locked down under my rule, long before this meeting was brought to order. I've purged those with the information of the Emperor's death and I intend to keep it that way till someone comes up with a better solution." "Yes well, we should try to stop the unrest before it gets out of hand-" "A futile effort." "What's that?!" Adelhard snapped, looking harshly at the Grand Admiral sitting at the far end of the table. The Chiss looked back with cold, focused red eyes and his blue strong jaw pulsed once as he blinked slowly. Growling at a lack of immediate response, he pounded the table and angrily shouted. "Answer me, you red-eyed freak!" "For the sake of effeciency, I won't deign to answer such mindless drivel," Thrawn replied in a cool voice, almost emotionless but holding a twinge of condescendence to the Governor. Looking to Mas and the others, he waved a hand in order to explain. "To cover this up, or to simply focus efforts on putting down insurrection, is ignoring the cause of the symptons of these acts of rebellion. Why would any world act in such an unruly fashion in the absence of its leader? It's a primal defect of all sentient beings to act selfishly and lawlessly abandon the principles of their own civilization." "So, what, you want me to acknowledge the Empire lost its second world destroyer and its Emperor?!" Mas asked incredulously, his usually stoic countenance about to break in the wake of asking this question out loud. Beads of sweat began to ebb down his slick brow and his blue complexion became paler as he swallowed hard, eyes looking down at his table with his hands shaking. "That would make the riots ten times worse. How could we risk confirming what our enemies already know? You're asking the impossible, Grand Admiral!" "Be silent, Grand Vizier!" commanded High Inquisitor Gen Soku, stepping from the back of room up to the table, clipping through one of the seated holograms of Imperial authority figures present; much to their chagrin. "Concealing the truth would only divide the people further thus making truth an ally of the rebellion. No what we need is to blast the empire that with the sounds of Regicide. Our Emperor has been murdered and the Rebellion is to blame! Let the worlds mourn his passing and find strength to bring his assassins to justice." There were a majority of murmurs agreeing to this notion. Most notably those who were the most inclined to keep the way of order in how the late Imperial majesty. Those who weren't in support didn't vocalize it initially, choosing to stay silent and cast wary stares at those who approved, finding themselves in the minority. The Grand Vizier, scoffed, gesturing absurdly to Gen saying, "And who would take his late Imperial majesty's place?! You! You're nothing more than a decorated Inquisitor, a servant to the Emperor. You, who may have the title, are no real heir to his grace; Son of the Emperor, indeed!" "With how quickly you lose hold over this assembly, one can take one glance at you and know you're not anymore fit to lead the Empire," Farris Maverick, another of the 'Sons' who was seated to the left of where Gen was leaning. The brunette, blue eyed man of light shadowed visage with a chiseled chin and sharp brows looked on with disdain at the sweating alien, holding a crooked grin as he leaned back on the chair to point his sharp nose up at him. "You're a mouthpiece, no more fitted to pass refreshments to those seated here than to hold a leadership position. We're more recognized and far more capable of holding a ruling post; as evidenced by the worlds that we hold in our control." "I'd nominate Gen Soku as candidate of leadership in a heartbeat," Tylus Jeer, the Umbaran Son turned to gesture his pale hand, his colorless white eyes staring with pride at his colleague. "I find no better man seated here to take the place of his Imperial Majesty than he!" "I second that!" Ceras V'olk, the Epicanthix dark haired 'Son' replied with acknowledgement as she lightly thudded the table of with a glove clenched fist. "If not him, than who among military and fleet leaders turn despots? We would rule the Empire righteously and fairly, with blessings of the Emperor no less." "If you're talking about established rule being a legitimacy, then I say you're not the only ones here who'd outrank you in that department," Moff Valco Pandion -now Grand Moff, as he self declared immediately after the Emperor's death- laughed away with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The Sector in my control is of greater wealth and importance than any systems you wield as petty governors." "I beg your pardon?!" Governor Price exclaimed with disbelief. "Your self entitlement clouds your sense of reality. Last time I checked, you held partial claims to the 'important' worlds in your space and weren't yours but belonged to the Empire as a whole. You're handpicked, elected by his Imperial Majesty as was I. That gives you no credibility to inherit such a responsibility!" "Then whom would rule, Price?" Adelhard sneered, his arms folded and his body leaning forward to scowl at those surrounding him. "As far as I'm concerned, his late Imperial majesty had no plan for succession. No will, no heirs, and no care for what happened to the galaxy. He was, quite frankly, a tyrant and no one else taking his place would be any better!" "Take back those words, Adelhard," Fleet Commander Rax snarled, dangerously low and casting a glare over at him. "There'll be repercussions if you don't." "Oh? Is this declaration of war-?" "Gentlemen, please," Mas Amedda interfered, weakly raising his hands to placate them and standing up nervously before them all. "We are not going to get anywhere if we have squabbles like this. Back when the Senate was still relevant there was a system made for emergencies in the event the elected leader was deceased or no longer fit to continue ruling. We should hold this to a vote-" "That's positively ridiculous, Grand Vizier," Thrawn corrected him with a sigh, eyes closing with a raised hand to massage his nose to show his disappointment at the gobsmacked oral authority figure. "This is the Empire, not the Old Republic. Please try to remember that, otherwise you'll end up no better than a powerless child, asking kindly for people to follow your lead." "I agree entirely, Grand Admiral." A chilling voice cut through the bickering countenance of the established Imperials' meeting. They all looked at a figure that, through the hologram's static, changed from a insignificant and unknown officer to that of a hooded silhouette with black fatigues that hugged a feminine frame. The face was partially obscured but the lower visage exposed was pale as chalk with a violet line running down dark lips; drawn into a cruel smile. "Who is this?! How did she get this kind of clearance?!" "You're not welcome here, stranger! Begone or we'll have you found and shot!" "Wait," Yupe Tashu, a relatively silent figure whom was seated by the projection of Mas along with Sly Moore, had both recognized the intruder in question. "I know who you are. You're the assassin from the Clone Wars, Asajj Ventress; a true Sith, here in our presence!" "Pfffft, define presence," Moff Valco waved a hand through another Imperial beside him, their holograms buzzing slightly from interacting with each other. "What do you want, Sith?" Adelhard sneered, not happy that another magician had shown up with dreams of grandeur. "We've had enough of your kind muddying the waters of politics with your sorcery." "Wasn't his late Imperial majesty, one of those sorcerers you despised so much?" She inquired with a dark chuckle. "But that is not what got him into power, assassin," Thrawn began to chastise, his arms drawn to fold over his chest while eyes glaring with a narrowed expression. "His ambition and his own cunning rose him from a simple senator of a backwater world like Naboo to become the first Emperor of the galaxy, creating a regime with no second. You have neither the cunning or charisma that he possessed in life, his abilities as a Sith was a fact about him not what defined him as the Imperial leader. However, your only mark in history was being a tool to be used against the Old Republic, whose targets survived your encounters and your master was slain by the late Vader himself. So please, do tell us how your cowardice may benefit the Empire in this time of crisis?" There was a few moments of silence, only echoed by snickering of lower officers and coughs of nervousness by those intimidated by the contenders. One didn't need to see her eyes to know that she was glaring daggers at the formidable Grand Admiral, but her tone didn't change from her cool and composed way she began her arrival. "Survival is what your Empire needs now, more than ever," Asajj began, glancing around the rest of the Imperials, gathered for control of the regime. "You underestimated the Rebel Alliance, kept to your protocols and followed your Emperor's voice to his own demise. No matter how much you want to justify it, you cannot lead your territories without fracturing nor can you agree who will be suited to take the place of the one who started this Empire. What you need is not just a realist, but the Sith. It wasn't a politician who grabbed power, but a Sith; a Sith who lied dormant for a thousand years to rise up, crush the Republic of Old and exterminate the overbearing Jedi, creating the first galactic empire. "I am the greatest among the Sith, second only to the High Inquisitor Jerec who thought so low of you that he didn't show up in your hours of greatest need," She continued, her hands now stretched towards the Imperials who were rapt with attention and awe of her words. "The Dark Side is my ally and it will be the weapon the Empire shall use to annihilate these rebels and squash the seeds of the New Republic! So I command you to follow me and I, as your new Supreme Leader, will reestablish your rightful hold over the ungrateful space this scum wishes to take away from you!" The Renewed Rebellion The victory over the Battle of Endor was a remarkable occasion. Where a small band of Pathfinders, the local Ewoks and the rebel fleet all had won a hard fought fight there was celebration worthy of the ages. Not since the end of the Clone Wars have people feasted, drank and had their spirits lifted. No matter what people said, this was an end of an era, even if the Empire was still existing beyond its Emperor. But therein, lied the crux of the issue. The Rebel Alliance, as it stood, was a collection of people with the singular ideal of bringing down the tyranny that gripped their homes and lives. The end goal beyond bringing the Imperial Order down was rebuilding the government as a democracy; a New Republic. Because of this, a fissure has divided the ranks and forced the rebels far and wide to convene at a designated summit, drawing those who performed in the shadows and new recruits with the old. Here, the High Command of the Alliance met with those who participated bravely watching and voicing opinions alike, like a proper hearing. The ones who led it were largely military, generals and admirals, but the more political voices were represented by two women with former levy in the Republic and Imperial Senates. Mon Mothma, the Alliance's iconic voice of reason and Leia Organa, daughter of the Alliance's founder Bail Organa and tactful senator to daring leader of the rebels. One encouraged the formation of the Republic and temporarily suspending the Alliance's battles with the Empire while the other encouraged the fight to go onwards. With many sitting on the fence, this was perhaps the only time everyone could hear what they had to say and make a choice: Continue to fight the Empire or Form the New Republic now. Unfortunately, not everyone felt like either choice was a valid one for them. "I don't know why we have to explain ourselves," A Captain of the fleet, Tisus Red, intoned with a gesture from his forward flank of the assembled crowd. "We've done our part. The leaders of the Empire are dead, and with it, their last trump card. How can they impose absolute tyranny without the head or their prized weapon?" Leia bluntly points out with a set of daggers coming from her eyes at the man, "Because, Captain, the Empire is much too big to simply ignore an onslaught of uprisings. Make no mistake, just because we've had a victory here, doesn't mean the enemy is going to completely fold. Fracture from a power vacuum, sure, but not surrender." "The Galaxy is a big place, princess," He sneered back, not exactly in the most respectful light as he pocketed his hands in his jumpsuit pockets. "I'm not going to lay down my life for some idealistic crusade to march back to the Imperial frontlines. Unless, that's the idea, right?" "He's got a point," Han proffered, his own seat on a makeshift crate he brought to the semi-circle ring of assembly. Despite getting a look from Leia, he raised a hand to placate her, continuing his response. "A lot of these boys came here to volunteer to stop the Empire, sure. But not all of them signed up to the point the Emperor got the big one, Vader with him. It's not exactly uncalled for to expect some of them to pack up and go back home." "Thank you, General," Captain Red said, if not a bit too loudly for everybody's liking. Some people in the crowd assented to his behavior, if only because that's what they believed inwardly but didn't dare speak about it. But it was true, the Captain represented a restlessness that came with fighting the Empire in this particular Alliance for the better part of 6 years. Everyone had stuck together if only because they all had a common goal. Now that goal was supposedly reached with such a major blow to Imperial Leadership and their doomsday weapon, the second Death Star, it was high time they retired from their part. But in a way, there was that subtle knowledge that it was never going to be that simple; it was just an idealistic hope that it would be. "I understand how you feel, Captain," Mon Mothma intervened, cutting off Leia's potential retort with a calm stare her and Han's way. Looking back, she gently smiled at the Captain, folding her hands over her white robed lap. "I've full knowledge of how long this effort has been. Many attempts were had, and many failures took place. Deaths were catastrophic in number, and even more sacrifices were made due to unwarranted cruelty and acts of tyrannical oppression. "But I know this is only the real beginning. The beginning of something far greater than ourselves being a band of rebels. No, we've become something far more integral to the galaxy. We're a beacon of hope, and a herald to the way things rightfully should be," She finished with a convinced smile. "We're to become the New Republic." "Althought it isn't going to be easy, this is the best course of action to take!" Admiral Ackbard declared, wholeheartedly strutting forth with his webbed fingers resting at his belt. He was smiling his amphibious grin at his colleague and those who called subordinates, gesturing to them in fiery vigor. "The Empire is weakened, but far from lost. They have enough military leaders to return back with the full force of the Imperial legion, but lack the guidance and fearful voice the Emperor had. And without their enforcer, Vader, to rein them in, they will all be squabbling for power without a real strength behind them." "This is why we must stick together, no more than ever," Leia assured Captain Red and the wavering public that stood behind him. She was now on board with the charismatic speech the other two figureheads of the Alliance had in mind. Taking advantage of that, she twisted around and raised her hands up in a rallying cry. "We can form the New Republic, here and now, and fight on not as simply rebels but as a faction worthy of contention for the safety and security of the galaxy. Not as rulers, but as representatives of the liberties and freedoms of every world that wishes it!" The overall consensus was changed after some reassuring words of their united leadership. Though this group of dissenters were calmed enough to realize they can't just leave without repercussion -more from the Empire than the Alliance- they still wondered just how far this was going to go. Not everyone was on board with staying for the formation of a new government; some feared the idea of a new Empire emerging on their side instead of the one they've known for so long. Breaking off, the assembly dispersed and largely coalesced into various parties that held different goals in mind. On one side was Leia with the military leadership, discussing the potential of fully announcing their faction as the New Republic; what worlds that'd ally with them and pledge support, things of that nature. On the other side was Luke, walking over to Kyle Katarn, one of the Alliance's best agents and currently on board after wrapping up his own business in the outer rim.